Pass It Along
by MARYLOVER
Summary: Roy encuentra a Ed un domingo y descubre un lado diferente del pequeño alquimista. Un fic dedicado al Día de la Madre. TRADUCCION NO YAOI.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y éste es un one-shot cuyo original fue escrito en inglés por **silkendreammaid**.

Les presento a _**silkendreammaid**_, una excelente autora y gran amiga, y si Dios quiere, en dos meses estaría empezando con la traducción del fic más popular de su repertorio… pronto viene _Returning Echoes_...  
Mientras tanto, aquí les dejo uno de sus one-shots conmemorando esta fecha que se avecina. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Pass it Along  
(****Transmítelo)**

* * *

El General Roy Mustang, quien se encontraba en perfecto estado, subió lentamente la colina. Una ligera brisa cruzó fantasmalmente entre su cabello y atravesó los árboles. Unas pocas nubes cruzaron sobre su cabeza y tembló dentro de su abrigo con esas sombras pasajeras. Sus huellas trazaron un camino en la hierba cubierta de rocío al tiempo que el sol empezaba a intensificarse en los inicios de un calmado y pacífico domingo.

Anduvo a zancadas entre las filas de blancas inscripciones, deteniéndose ocasionalmente ante nombres conocidos, pero siempre dirigiéndose hacia una lápida en particular. Él venía cada semana. Justo antes del amanecer, para sentarse y rememorar, para reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido durante la semana y para hablar con optimismo sobre el futuro. Sin embargo, era más probable que en estos días descargara sus frustraciones. Su ascenso lo había llevado más cerca de su meta, pero Liore y su secuela lo había dejado preocupado. Existía tal desconcertante aire de tensa anticipación circulando por todo el Cuartel General que le daban ganas de chasquear sus dedos hacia cualquier objeto.

Mustang se detuvo cuando vio a alguien sentado cerca de la lápida y frunció el ceño. Él no quería compartir este tiempo con su viejo amigo con nadie más. Aminoró la marcha y consideró la posibilidad de regresar, pero su terquedad fue más grande que sus modales y además, era _su_ tiempo el que ese extraño estaba invadiendo.

Acercándose más, Mustang reconoció la rubia cabeza de Edward Elric y su ceño se intensificó. Su boca se arqueó hacia abajo en una mueca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward todavía en Central? De acuerdo con lo que le habían dicho, los hermanos habían desaparecido después de Liore – un pensamiento que llevó a Mustang a otro fruncimiento de ceño. Su estómago se le retorció y se aguantó un suspiro. Él no necesitaba del descarrilado renacuajo el día de hoy. Él todavía podía voltearse y regresar. Ed todavía no lo había divisado. Pero de nuevo Mustang siguió adelante. La necesidad de estar con su amigo era mucho más grande que cualquier insignificante necesidad de angustia de un adolescente.

Mustang se detuvo a casi cuatro metros de Edward y miró fijamente. Había una solitaria rosa en la pálida losa y los dedos humanos de Ed estaban acariciaban los pétalos con delicadeza. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su abrigo rojo y reclinado hacia el mármol grabado. Ed inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y a pesar que los mechones dorados cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, Roy pudo ver que la fuerte mandíbula se movía con palabras susurrantes.

Roy observó atentamente, su terquedad desapareciendo ligeramente. Edward estaba tan quieto e ignorante de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El nivel de concentración de Ed era casi legendario en la oficina. Incluso él había sido conocido por ignorar las balas de Hawkeye en una rara ocasión. Pero esto era diferente. Ésta era una quietud emocional realzada por la forma casi tierna en la que sus dedos se movían. Era como si Edward Elric tuviera un lado blando.

La ceja de Roy se arqueó ante ese pensamiento y luego parpadeó en cuanto se encontró mirando justo dentro de dos muy brillantes ojos dorados. Atrapado, pensó. Su irritación de un rato atrás sorprendentemente había desaparecido y su mano se apretó en su bolsillo mientras se preparaba para una completa rabieta a lo Elric.

Pero no hubo ninguna rabieta. Edward se levantó, se estiró lentamente y se agachó para recoger su abrigo. Sus ojos, todavía demasiado brillantes, parpadearon desde el General hasta la inscripción en la tumba y luego hacia el bouquet en las manos de Mustang. Roy caminó más cerca y casi se tropezó cuando Ed sonrió. Éste no es Edward Elric, su mente le gritó.

Ed volteó a ver la blanca lápida mientras Mustang se paraba a su costado luego de colocar sus flores al lado de la rosa. Ellos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos y luego Ed golpeó levemente el brazo del General.

"Nos vemos luego, General Bastardo." Volvió a sonreír antes de girar y empezar a alejarse.

"¿Ed?" Preguntó vacilante Mustang sin poder evitarlo. Él miró hacia la erguida espalda del muchacho y trató de convencerse de que no había visto rastros de lágrimas en ese rostro que se rehusaba a voltearse.

Pareció que había pasado un largo rato antes que viera los hombros de Ed moverse nerviosamente en un silencioso suspiro y escuchó la suave contestación.

"Hoy es el Día de la Madre. Yo sólo le estaba pidiendo a Hughes que transmitiera nuestro amor."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Y un feliz día para todas las madres que leen este fic y para todas las mamás de los lectores y también para todas las 'mamacitas', que me imagino son muchas, incluyéndome por supuesto… jeje.


End file.
